tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ivan Popov
Ivan Popov (born 1972) is a supporting character in Clockwork and The IT Files. Ivan is an experienced team leader, having spent several years with Interpol though rarely leaving his homeland of Russia during that time. Following the formation of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Ivan was recruited as the leader for Team Epsilon. Biography Born in Saint Petersburg, Russia back when it was known as Leningrad, Ivan grew up constantly having to deal with change. A firm believer in peace between communist and capitalist countries, Ivan's original goal was to become a diplomat, but after the fall of the Soviet Union he questioned whether his form of diplomacy, namely bringing groups together, would be best served when what he'd been working towards wasn't as big of a personal issue anymore. Due to the increase in smuggling of Soviet-era weaponry Ivan decided to work and join international law enforcement, eventually joining Interpol after serving in the military for a few years in the special crime unit. With Interpol Ivan developed a reputation for hunting smugglers, which had started during a brief stay in Madrid alongside Sonia Castillo, and specifically recruited a team that could maximize his effectiveness at his specialty. Rurik Chekhol, in spite of being a computer expert, was groomed to be Ivan's second in command and while most of his team was Russian Ivan made sure to have an American, namely Gregory Barnes, on the team. After a few months the team worked with Lucienne Christophe and her task force to deal with Sierra Escorts in Moscow. After Lucienne's team was captured it fell to Ivan as well as Jean-Baptiste Odilon and Dieter Bran to rescue them, their efforts resulting in the company's collapse. Soon after the incident he married Irina Komar, his long-time love. Months later the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed and Ivan was intrigued at the idea of hunting Type-7 smugglers and being based out of a lone city, meaning he could consider having children with Irina. Feeling his years of service to his country were complete, Ivan left Interpol and joined the organization, becoming the leader of Team Epsilon while he recommended Rurik to replace his old command position. Within the ITEA Ivan has continued to specialize in hunting smugglers, even taking his team to India at one point to train local police in detection techniques. In December of 2008 Ivan attended a West End play version of A Christmas Carol that starred Irina as the Ghost of Christmas Past and after one performance the after-party was crashed by the Howe Street Boys and Type-7. Ivan managed to take down the gang's leader Neil Deacon after somewhat replicating a scene from the film Die Hard. The same day Cassandra Flick gave Ivan a white cowboy hat as a Christmas gift, which he occasionally wears. Malai Kasem and Victor Morozov were later additions to his team, Victor and old teammate of his from his time with Interpol. One notable assignment had Ivan sent to Madrid where he worked with Sonia yet again, this time tracking Adrianna Dashkov and Sombra de la Mano. Adrianna eluded capture but the crime syndicate was brought down. Ivan would later participate in the take-down of Ouroboros in New York. Personal Information * Current Age: 37 * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 170 lbs * Hair Color: Graying Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Nicknames: Superman, Cowboy, Johnny Personal Items * Beretta 92, Personal Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * White Stetson Cowboy Hat * Range Rover Sport, Personal Vehicle Special Skills * Marksmanship, including expertise with pistols and rifles. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically field command. * Computer Expertise, including security and networking. * Investigative Knowledge, specifically crime-scene analysis. * Bilingual, knowing Russian and English. Relationships Family * Irina Popov, Wife * Luka Popov, Older Brother * Nadia Kovar, Sister-in-Law Teammates * Makeda Getachew * Malai Kasem * Victor Morozov * Qi Sun Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Sonia Castillo, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Marika Bran, also Co-Worker * Dieter Bran, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * David Falk, also Co-Worker * Yelena Nikitin, also Co-Worker * Tatiana Lebedev, also Co-Worker * Rurik Chekhol, also Co-Worker * Anna Sokolov, also Co-Worker * Gregory Barnes, also Co-Worker * Angelita Castillo, also Co-Worker * Sharon Clarke, also Co-Worker Appearances * Clockwork Paradise * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Scott's Business * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Ivan is physically based on actor Timothy Olyphant. * in Clockwork Paradise Ivan's last name is listed as being Bukolov. This was changed retroactively later on. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA